


to be seen

by faikitty



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, even in sex Kurogane and Fai are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: Kurogane likes to watch.





	to be seen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published smut for Kurofai in 3 whole years?? The hell??
> 
> This was originally written for the "petnames" prompt for Kurofai week but it's. Like two months late now so.

Kurogane likes to watch.

Fai has known that for a long time, figured it out even before they got together in any real sense. He isn’t as oblivious as he acts; he never once missed the way Kurogane’s eyes lingered on him far longer than they should have. And Fai _relished_ it. Anything that could hold Kurogane’s gaze on him, anything that could get Fai to feel like he was being _seen_ , was worth it. He spent more nights than he wants to admit fighting the urge to cross what felt like miles between them in the beds they were often made to share during their travels, hand stroking his own cock while he pretends it’s Kurogane touching him, kissing him, making him come. Fai used to bury his whimpers and pleas in his pillow so that Kurogane wouldn’t hear, until the night that he realized he could feel someone watching him and the only other person in the room was _Kurogane_. His suspicion confirmed by a quiet rustling as Kurogane’s breathing froze in his chest. Fai let himself moan Kurogane’s name, just loud enough that Kurogane could only hear it if he was listening, and to his shock Kurogane didn’t kick him out of bed or ignore him the next day. Kurogane continued to treat him like normal, but at night, Fai felt him _watch_.

The only thing that changed when they started actually having sex was the _way_ Kurogane looked at him. It went from fascination and an inability to look away to awe without the _desire_ to look away. It used to embarrass Fai, leave him blushing scarlet and stuttering that he _knows_ he’s pretty, but does Kurogane have to _stare_ at him like that?

(The answer was yes. The answer was _always_ yes.)

Kurogane still stares now, still watches Fai’s face grow bright with heat as he trails his hands down Fai’s sides and over his ribs to peel off his underwear. Fai doesn’t know what it is that Kurogane finds so intriguing about him. He thinks Kurogane just takes enjoyment in coaxing every small sound out of his parted lips with his agonizingly slow, deliberate touch. Kurogane gazes at him even now, eyes darting down to the flushed heat of Fai’s cock before returning to his face. Kurogane leans down to kiss him, hand closing over where his earlier teasing already has Fai hard to stroke up over his length, and Fai can only breathe a sigh against his lips as Kurogane removes his touch far too soon. Fai’s eyes are closed but he hears the click, deafeningly loud in the air that’s been filled only with their breathing, and Kurogane’s fingers are cool and slick when they press against him.

Fai’s head jerks back against the pillow with the first slide of Kurogane’s finger into him, fist clenching in the fabric by his ear and an unvoiced moan heavy on his tongue. He feels Kurogane duck his head down, but before he can even speak, Kurogane’s lips are pressed to the head of his cock and Fai gasps, hips bucking up to force it up and into Kurogane’s mouth, but Fai doesn’t have to apologize for choking him because Kurogane swallows it down easily. Kurogane gives no complaints, just keeps his finger sliding smoothly into Fai as he fits his free hand to Fai’s hips and shoves him back onto the bed, pinning him down as a breathless whine of protest escapes Fai’s lips.

Kurogane is _slow_ ; Fai hates it, and Kurogane _knows_ he does too, has watched him long enough to know that Fai wants speed and pressure instead. Kurogane is gentle with him, _too_ gentle, finger sliding carefully in and out of him for so long that Fai is about to snap at him to hurry it up before he adds another, working Fai open with care, and as Kurogane licks a long stroke along Fai’s length Fai loses his breath too much to speak anyway. Kurogane keeps moving at that crawling pace, head following the same rate as his fingers, and Fai wonders distantly if he’s being punished for something, if this slow, gentle teasing is revenge for something he did.

Then Kurogane’s fingers tilt up and his head dips down to draw Fai’s cock into the back of his throat, and Fai thinks that if this is punishment, he’ll take it gladly.

“Faster,” Fai groans, hand twisting tight in as much of Kurogane’s short hair as he can grab. “You aren’t going to break me, Kuro-rin.”

The pet name has the effect Fai intended. Kurogane huffs a breath through his nose, hot against Fai’s stomach as Fai’s cock bumps into the back of his mouth, and his fingers grow less gentle both inside and out. They drag a breathless noise of desire from Fai as they quicken and the hand on his hip digs bruises into his skin. Fai shudders and his hips strain against the weight of Kurogane’s hand as Kurogane’s tongue drags slick friction over his cock, his mouth hot and wet around him. Fai throws an arm over his eyes as Kurogane slides another finger into him, as deliberate in this as he is in everything else he does. Fai doesn’t think he’s ever going to get there like this, not even with the warmth of Kurogane’s mouth around his cock, and he wants Kurogane to just push him down and _fuck_ him, no more of this _teasing_ , just—

It becomes too much suddenly, so suddenly that Fai is left gasping in surprise and blurting “wait” as rising tension fills his stomach. Fai _knows_ Kurogane heard him; he watches him pull back slightly and flick his eyes up to Fai’s face, only to lave his tongue against the head of Fai’s cock before taking the length of him back deep into his mouth. Fai’s fingers clutch at Kurogane hair, and he can’t keep his head from falling back as his back arches, hips held down only by the weight of Kurogane’s hand and heat gathering low in the base of his spine as if Kurogane’s fingers are dragging it out of him. “W- _Wait_ , I don’t want to come from just this—” Fai pleads. “Kuro-tan, _wait_ —”

Whether it’s his words or the urgency in his voice or the force of his palm on Kurogane’s head as he shoves at him, Fai doesn’t know, but Kurogane _finally_ pulls away—just in time, too, Fai thinks as the room spins, drawing his hand back to press his knuckles hard against his mouth and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He has to take several long, steadying breaths before he trusts himself to move again, feeling his cock twitch against his abdomen as his body aches for the relief it was so narrowly robbed of.

When Fai finally opens his eyes with another ragged breath, Kurogane has rocked back on his heels and is kneeling between his legs, face impassive but eyes filled with something predatory. He gazes at Fai intently, eyes flickering down from time to time to the curve of Fai’s hips and the shape of his cock flushed dark against his stomach. Fai gives Kurogane a half-lidded smile as he sits up and kneels before him. He places a single finger beneath Kurogane’s chin to draw him forward, and Kurogane obeys, surging up to kiss him. Fai settles into his lap, legs folded on either side of Kurogane’s thighs, and Kurogane wraps his arms around Fai’s lower back, drawing him in closer as Fai perches atop him. “ _You_ are _evil_ , Kuro-sama,” Fai breathes as Kurogane leans up to kiss him again.

“Knock it off with the nicknames,” Kurogane complains, but he still ducks down to press a rough kiss to Fai’s neck.

Fai laughs. He drops a hand to palm against the front of Kurogane’s pants, feeling with a thrill how Kurogane is half-hard just from getting _him_ off. His touch stays light, fingers delicate, and Kurogane rolls his hips forward into them, the kisses he’s leaving at Fai’s neck turning into bruising bites of frustration as Fai holds back from allowing him any real friction. “You know you love my nicknames, Kuro-puu,” Fai teases. He places his hands on Kurogane’s cheeks to tug him away from where he’s leaving bitemarks on his neck and back into a soft kiss.

Kurogane doesn’t let the kiss stay soft; he licks into Fai’s mouth and bites down on Fai’s lip hard enough that Fai jerks his head away with a hiss of pain, fixing Kurogane with a wry, wounded expression. Kurogane growls low in his throat, his eyes dark and hungry beneath his furrowed brows despite his glare. “I’m going to strangle you,” he mutters as Fai drapes his arms loosely over Kurogane’s shoulders and leans back.

“Oh? That could be fun,” Fai muses. He can’t help but laugh as Kurogane blinks at him, jaw going slack before his face turns red as he considers exactly what Fai is suggesting. Fai reaches over to where the bottle Kurogane was using lies discarded in the tangle of sheets, grabbing it and popping off the lid so he can spread the liquid on his fingers. “Besides, what’s it matter if I use nicknames for you? It’s not as if you ever call me by _my_ name either.”

Kurogane opens his mouth to protest but what comes out is a choked groan as Fai pulls his cock free and drags slick fingers down his length, the sound muffled as Kurogane presses his face back into the crook of Fai’s neck, as much silencing himself as kissing Fai at this point. Fai rocks forward, shifts his hips and bites down on his kiss-bruised lip, fighting his own impatience as he strokes up along Kurogane’s cock and feels it swell hotter in his hand. The sounds that come from where Kurogane has fit his mouth to Fai’s neck, the way his breathing stutters sharper and off-kilter with each movement of Fai’s fingers, are headier than any wine, the weight of Kurogane’s strong arms pressing more tightly around him with each stroke dragging Fai’s thoughts to clarity and blessed dimness all at once.

Fai moves in Kurogane’s lap, the fire in his veins leaving him no choice or else to burn, and when he pulls his hand away it gets him a frustrated noise of protest from Kurogane that makes him smile. He’s breathing almost as hard as Kurogane, harder when Kurogane sighs and lifts his head to gaze at Fai, breath going measured with the experience that being a ninja has afforded him, but Fai can still knock it loose with a kiss, can erase some amount of that stoicism with his lips alone. Fai tilts his head away and lets Kurogane chase his mouth; Kurogane does, would follow him to the ends of the earth like this, the expression on his face nearing something like reverence as he looks up at Fai with eyes darkened with desire, pupils blown so wide they look closer to black than the crimson that they are.

“Lean back,” Fai murmurs, setting his fingertips lightly on Kurogane’s chest with just the suggestion of force. He doesn’t need to push; Kurogane does as he’s told, drawing his arms back from around Fai’s back to lean on his elbows instead, his eyes fixed on Fai’s kiss-swollen lips like the sight of them is keeping him grounded. Fai rises up onto his knees, flattens his palm against Kurogane’s cock, fingers curling at the base, and inches forward, all too aware of Kurogane’s gaze on him. He strokes up with soft fingers, feeling with gratification the shudder it draws from Kurogane as it makes his eyes flutter shut, only for a moment before they snap back open, and Fai _knows_ instantly how this will go. Kurogane will watch his every movement like he’s committing it to memory to replay over and over again.

Fai _used_ to be embarrassed by Kurogane watching.

He doesn’t think he is anymore.

He takes a breath that feeds the fire in his blood and flips his hair from his eyes before sinking down onto Kurogane’s length, the catch in Kurogane’s breathing hitting him almost as hard as the sudden rush of pressure. Kurogane is _big_ ; Fai has grown used to that, doesn’t think he could get off _without_ Kurogane at this point, but he still gasps as gravity forces him down, shoves all of Kurogane’s cock inside of him before he can ease into it, until feeling of fullness is almost unbearable, pain bordering on pleasure bordering on pain. Fai pants and drops his head to let his bangs hide the flush of his cheeks as he pauses; Kurogane is still watching him closely, so closely that Fai has to take a moment to steady himself before he can let himself look back up and glimpse the want that colors Kurogane’s face.

Fai lifts himself back up slowly. Despite what he told Kurogane earlier, despite his frequent complaints of Kurogane being too gentle with him, this feels like breaking, and Fai would do it a million times it meant keeping that look of hunger and satisfaction on Kurogane’s face. It’s easier the second time when he lowers himself down, easier still the third, and by the fourth it’s with a high, whined moan that Fai feels is all but wrung out of him. The temptation to hide his face is still there, an ingrained need to keep Kurogane from bearing witness to his pleasure, but he doesn’t do it. He lifts his head in time with the motion of his hips and drapes his arms over Kurogane’s shoulders instead to give him better leverage. Kurogane takes the movement as permission to finally _touch_ , hands scrambling at Fai’s hips and fingers hooking over them hard enough to bruise, and when Kurogane sits up Fai’s breath is knocked free from his lungs at the sharpness of the new angle, eyes going wide and shocked as one of Kurogane’s hands finds his cock. Kurogane doesn’t need to stroke, just to hold, his grip loose but the contact still enough to verge on too much, and Fai speeds up his motions, rolling his hips forward and back as he presses a kiss to Kurogane’s lips that Kurogane returns in kind. He feels all but drunk on the taste of him and the shape of Kurogane inside of him and the feel of his battle-worn palm on his cock. Kurogane is moving too, small thrusts that rock him up and deeper into Fai, and Fai is about to pull away to tell him to _stop_ , to let _him_ do the work, but Kurogane surges up hard into him and Fai’s mind goes blank and fuzzy with static.

Fai gasps a moan that’s almost a sob against Kurogane’s mouth at the electricity that shoots through his body, spikes up his spine and through his cock, and Kurogane goes rigid and breathless beneath him. Fai is shaking; his thighs are trembling as he rests his forehead against Kurogane’s, and he can feel Kurogane staring his lips as Fai pants from the wave of pleasure that has tightened his arms where they lay across Kurogane’s shoulders. “Did I—” Kurogane starts, but Fai cuts him off with another kiss.

“Again,” Fai breathes, the word a command and a plea all rolled up into one, and Kurogane swallows and nods, presses up and into him as Fai lets himself down lower, that same stab of electricity flooding through him and bringing with it a groan that’s so desperate that Fai hardly recognizes his own voice. He’s still shaking, still drawn to the same quick, starved movements, and like this he can control Kurogane’s position, can guide the thrust of Kurogane’s cock up into him as he drops his weight down so that the pleasure is driven through him again and again.

Fai clutches at the hand still closed over his cock, twining Kurogane’s fingers with his own and shoving it down hard against the bed before Kurogane can stop him. He won’t last, not with Kurogane’s palm pressed slick to his length and urging him toward a peak he doesn’t want to hit yet. He’s too close as it is. Fai is breathing hard, unable to catch his breath to the point where the room has begun to darken, and he can’t tell if he’s tightening around Kurogane’s cock or if Kurogane is swelling inside of him but it doesn’t _matter_. All that matters is the shape of Kurogane, the near-painful pressure inside of him, and when Fai manages a full breath he loses it the next second on a wordless sob. “God,” he blurts, half-surprised he can even manage that much. “You feel so _good_ , Kuro—”

“Fuck,” Kurogane groans, hand growing tighter at its place on Fai’s hip to shove him down, hips bucking up to force his cock deeper into Fai, and Fai goes breathless and dizzy as his cock twitches, wet against his stomach and impossibly hard.

Kurogane is still watching him, Fai knows, but he doesn’t care anymore, never really cared anyway. It’s far past the point where he could be embarrassed by this. It just makes it hotter, if anything, to know Kurogane is _watching_ Fai get himself off just by riding him, close to coming untouched just from Kurogane’s cock inside of him and nothing else. Fai doesn’t have to exaggerate for Kurogane, doesn’t have to put on a show because everything he feels is honest, painfully so, from the thick heat of his cock to the gasps each motion drags from him like a cry to the frantic beating of his heart. Fai closes his eyes, throws his head back, and manages to find new speed that quickens his pulse even more, quickens Kurogane’s too by the sound of it. He doesn’t need to see Kurogane; he can feel him, filling him up until he can think of nothing else, and he can _hear_ him, the quiet, needy groans that even Kurogane can’t hold back.

Kurogane’s grip tightens on his hip, nails digging rough red marks into his skin, but Fai doesn’t mind because he can feel Kurogane twitch inside him, can hear his breathing falter as he groans, “Fuck, I’m going to—” Fai doesn’t slow; he keeps up his pace for the both of them, thrusting Kurogane in and out of himself until Kurogane’s fingers go vice-like on his hip, and he rasps, voice strangled, “ _Fai_ —”

It’s the sound of his name that does it. Fai’s throat tightens, his thighs tremble, and his whole body seems to go hot as Kurogane’s rumbling voice breaks on the syllable that drops from his lips like a prayer. It’s that, even more than the feeling of Kurogane spilling inside of him, that pushes over the edge and leaves him gasping and shuddering as he comes around Kurogane’s cock.

Fai isn’t even sure if he’s still _conscious_ at first. His body has gone heavy and boneless in the aftermath of his orgasm. His arms are bent between Kurogane’s chest and his own, and his cheek is resting against Kurogane’s shoulder as their breathing matches and stills, Kurogane’s arms around him to hold him close. If Fai were a cat, he would be purring. As it is, he just nuzzles in against the crook of Kurogane’s neck. It’s too hot like this; Fai feels sweaty and gross, but it isn’t enough to make him pull back from Kurogane’s embrace just yet. Then it hits him.

Kurogane said his _name_. He didn’t call him mage; he called him _Fai_.

Fai pulls back and opens his mouth to say something, but Kurogane doesn’t let him speak. He weights his arms around Fai’s back and tugs him forward into an insistent kiss, cutting off Fai’s questions and comments as if he’s trying to kiss the memory of his name from him. Fai _tries_ to kiss back, but he can’t keep himself from grinning against Kurogane’s downturned lips, even as it gets him a growl in response.

“Okay, okay. Let me go,” Fai laughs finally, swatting at Kurogane’s arm with no real strength behind the act. “I need to get up. Come on.”

Kurogane huffs his disappointment but does so, releasing Fai so that he can slide off of him. Fai stumbles as he tries to stand; his legs feel like jelly, hearing gone funny from the force of his orgasm. He aches, in his arms and his legs and his, ah… He is _not_ going to be walking tomorrow. Kurogane is the one who left him in this state, Fai thinks as he cleans himself up and throws on underwear, so he can spend tomorrow pampering him.

When Fai returns after a few minutes, Kurogane is sitting in the bed, still shirtless but with his arms folded over his stomach and his pants done up. Kurogane isn’t watching him anymore, Fai notes with a bright spark of amusement. He plops down limply in bed next to Kurogane and rests his head in the other’s lap. Kurogane still doesn’t look at him, but his fingers find Fai’s hair and thread through it, detangling the long strands with careful motions.

Fai closes his eyes in contentment at the fingers carding through his hair. If they could stay like this forever, everything would be perfect. But Fai can’t keep a smile from creeping into his face, and when he opens his eyes Kurogane’s gaze is glued to one corner of the room, his mouth a taut line, so Fai reaches up and pokes him in the cheek.

Kurogane finally glances down at him with a scowl, the fingers in Fai’s hair stilling. “…what are you grinning about?” he growls.

Fai’s smile only widens. “That was the first time you’ve said my name.”

Kurogane doesn’t look _embarrassed_ , but his mouth twitches as he turns his head sharply away. “No it wasn’t.”

“It _was_.”

Kurogane’s scowl deepens; the tips of his ears are pink. “You got me thinking about it,” he complains quietly. “That’s the only reason I said it. It’s _your_ fault.”

Fai gives a snort of laughter and sits up, ignoring the aching muscles in abdomen. “I _liked_ it,” he murmurs, dropping the teasing tone from his voice in favor of honest fondness. He takes Kurogane’s chin in his hand to force him to look at him again. The harsh line of Kurogane’s mouth softens as Fai adds, “it was sweet.” Kurogane’s gaze darts down to Fai’s lips like he’s thinking of kissing him again until Fai’s eyes light up with sadistic glee. “It was also hot as hell,” Fai admits, his smile turning into a smirk as Kurogane flushes almost imperceptibly at the comment.

“Yeah, well,” Kurogane mutters. “That’s because you’re weird.”

Fai blinks up at him through his lashes. “What?” he asks, leaning in close and planting a kiss to Kurogane’s jaw. “You don’t think someone calling out your name during sex could be hot?” he asks, voice drawing goosebumps from Kurogane’s skin as he draws close to his ear and drops his voice low and heavy with desire to add, “Kurogane.”

Kurogane’s face flushes much _more_ perceptibly at that, and Fai leans away with another laugh as Kurogane buries his face in his hand. “You are going to be the death of me,” Kurogane growls into his palm.

“Nonsense,” Fai says, planting a kiss to Kurogane’s temple before lying back down and resting his head comfortably in Kurogane’s lap. “You love me. Even if this _is_ the first time you’ve actually said my name.”

“I can love you without using your name,” Kurogane protests, but his fingers return to their place in Fai’s hair and speak louder than his words. “I _hate_ you right now.”

“No, you don’t,” Fai says softly, eyes lidding as a wave of exhaustion washes over him and threatens to crush him beneath it. His bright grin dims; it morphs into a barely-there smile that Fai doesn’t even know he’s wearing. “You could _never_.”

“You’re insufferable,” Kurogane complains, but Fai doesn’t miss the fondness on his voice or the way Kurogane’s cool fingers are smoothing down in hair.

“I love you too,” Fai teases without opening his eyes. The sound of his name is still bouncing around inside his head, echoing even as he fights to stay awake. He can sense Kurogane gazing at him again, knows there’s none of the heat that Fai saw in their depths anymore, only unwitting affection, and he gives a pleased sigh as he rests comfortably in Kurogane’s lap.

The last word he hears as he drifts off to sleep is his name, softer this time and hesitant, almost like an afterthought, as Kurogane tells him goodnight.


End file.
